The Angels' Flight
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Pit, Viridi, and Palutena get into a disagreement, and without warning, Pit gets kidnapped by Medusa. And the only one who can save him is Dark Pit. Oh, and apparently Pit has a sibling no one knows about. Not even Palutena knew about Pit's sibling... But why did Medusa capture him? It's not about Palutena, that's for sure. Nor the human realm. Rated T for swearing and blood.
1. The Captured Angel

**Ace: Hello Kid Icarus fans! I thought it would be cool to give Pit a some family history… Although I don't think that he would appreciate what I have written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Captured Angel

Pit

"Come on, Lady Palutena," I begged. "Can I please have a day off?"

Palutena shook her head. "You can't. We need to investigate some things in the human realm. It seems like a new threat of sorts is arising."

I pleaded with her. "I always do stuff like this! We can't Phosphora, Dark Pit, or even Magnus do it? I need a break! I haven't had one in weeks!"

Palutena sighed. "Phosphora refuses to work with me, Dark Pit is too stubborn to do anything, and Magnus can't fly and he doesn't listen to me at all. You're the one I can really on the most."

"But-"

"Pit..." Palutena said in her scary voice. She glared at me, and I felt her going into the depths of my soul and twisting it around.

I lowered my head. "Yes, Lady Palutena." I turned around and left the room.

Heading towards the weapons room, I literally ran into Dark Pit. He glared at me, and walked off in a huff. I sighed. Dark Pit can be annoying at times, and he kept getting angry with me for no reason at all. I walked into the weapon room and began to get ready for the coming battle.

_Pit,_ Palutena asked loudly in my head. _Can you hear me?_

"You almost destroyed my eardrums," I complained.

_Don't be so whinny about that,_ Viridi sighed. _Honestly, it's not like we'll let you go deaf._

I felt like tuning Viridi out, but it's nearly impossible, considering that they were goddesses talking to me in my head. So I had to endure her ranting.

_Now look for a man that looks like he's leading the troops,_ Palutena instructed me.

"Gee... I thought that I was going after the person holding ice cream cone," I muttered sarcastically.

_That's a stupid comment,_ Viridi huffed.

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled as I began to shoot enemies that came to close to me.

_Oh. I didn't know that you were being sarcastic_, Viridi muttered. _Get back to work! At least I'm planning on sending out the Forces of Nature, not being sarcastic to a goddess._

"Okay, okay, I'll get back to work," I replied, defeated. After saying this, I growled. After this, I needed a vacation. Badly.

_You don't need a vacation_, Palutena and Viridi replied at the same time.

I sighed in defeat. _So much for relaxing..._

I spotted the landing site and prepared myself for landing. As I landed, a monster popped up. I slashed my bow through him, and he dissipated.

I looked around the area, but I didn't see any other enemy in sight.

"This is weird..." I said. "I don't see any enemies anywhere... Did they run away from me?"

_No,_ Viridi snapped. _They aren't here yet._

_Or they're on vacation,_ Palutena added.

"Can we shut up about vacations?" I asked.

_... No,_ was Viridi's response.

_Walk forward,_ Palutena suggested. _Maybe the enemies will appear._

Grumbling, I walked forward. After a little bit, something didn't feel right.

I stepped back. Viridi huffed. _Scared?_

"Something doesn't feel right..." I muttered.

I heard something click, and within a few seconds, a cage shot up from the ground and surrounded me. The bars were electrified, and the space was cramped.

"What? What's happening?" I yelled. I attempted to break the cage, but it failed miserably.

_Pit!_ Palutena yelled. _Are you okay?_

"No!" I yelled back, frustrated that I couldn't escape the stupid cage.

I heard laughter. I growled. "Medusa."

_Hello,_ Pitty, she said. _Good to see you too, Palutena and Viridi._

What is the meaning of this? Palutena demanded.

Oh, she smirked. _Nothing much. I just wanted to get the little troublesome angel out of the way so I can conquer the world..._

My eyelids began to droop. I realized that Medusa probably casted a spell on me for me to sleep.

"Curse... You... Medusa... H-Help...P-Palu-" I fell down, asleep before I hit the floor.

* * *

**Ace: Poor Pit... Getting kidnapped by Medusa... This takes place after Kid Icarus Uprising, so Hades has returned. And I picture Pit as a teenager, for some weird reason.**

**And I agree with Pit that he cursed Medusa. She deserves it.**

**That's all for now.**

**Ace**


	2. Reiko, soldier of Nyx

**Ace: This might be the only chapter from Dark Pit's POV, and he may seem slightly OOC. I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reiko, soldier of Nyx

Dark Pit

Palutena was sitting at her table, sighing frequently as she looked out the window. Viridi was sitting there also, calmly sipping her tea. Phosphora wasn't in the room, nor was Arlon. I sat with the two goddesses, but I was too busy listening to Dub step on my iPod.

Viridi snatched my headphones after a few minutes and I glared at her. She gave me a smug look. "We've been trying to talk to you, Pittoo."

I growled. "Don't call me that!"

Viridi ignored me. "I can't believe that we can't find Pit anywhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Palutena can see almost anything."

Palutena shook her head. "I can't see him... Probably the Reapers interfering with my sight again."

"Go after the Reapers, then," I responded.

Viridi smacked me with a book. "We can't locate them! We said that while you were zoning out, genius!"

I sighed. "Now what?"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Oh lovely," Viridi muttered with obvious sarcasm. "We have a visitor."

"Dark Pit," Palutena waved but didn't look at me. "Open the door."

"No."

Palutena clenched her fist. "Dark Pit, that is an-"

The doors burst open, and I could only gape. Brown hair, blue eyes, brown sandal-boots, and a white toga.

"Pit?" I asked incredulously.

The figure gave a feminine laugh. "That's funny, Dark Pit."

I sighed. "What do you mean by that?"

The figure nodded. "Ah. I see now…"

Viridi looked annoyed. "See what? And why do you look like Pit?!"

The girl sighed. "Guess I have to introduce myself, Lady Viridi and Lady Palutena..."

The girl twirled around and began to do karate poses as she spoke. "I am Reiko, servant of the goddess Nyx, commander of the Shadow Warriors, defender of justice, daughter of Amelia of Earth, and Pit's younger twin sister!"

We all blinked. I was the first to say something after a few minutes.

"Pit... Has a sister? How come I didn't know about you?"

Reiko relaxed. "Pit told me that he got stressed and picked on frequently, so he didn't want me to suffer as much as he did."

"He doesn't suffer," Palutena replied.

Reiko looked unconvinced. "Hm. I have letters that state otherwise."

Viridi waved her hand. "Whatever. Where have you been these past few months?"

Reiko frowned. "Uh, I work for Nyx."

Palutena tapped her fingers on the table. "Nyx... As in the goddess of night and dreams?"

Reiko nodded.

Palutena smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Reiko."

"It's an honor, milady."

"Who's Amelia?" I asked. "And what are the Shadow Warriors? And how come I never see you?" I didn't trust this Reiko character. She acted... a lot like Pit. A lot. And that unnerved me a lot. If they had the same interests, then I might as well be with Pit again…

Reiko sighed. "One question at a time. And where is my brother? He's too old for hide and seek... Is he planning something, like a jump scare for me? Or did he oversleep?"

"He's... Busy," Palutena interjected quickly.

Reiko narrowed her eyes. "Busy with what?"

Viridi tried to help. "He has things to do."

"Like what?" Reiko crossed her arms and began to glare at us. Not being able to take it anymore, I decided to tell her the truth, but that was so that I could listen to music and not deal with Pit's duplicate*.

"He's been kidnapped."

Reiko's eyes suddenly seemed shattered. Her wings fluttered nervously as tears streamed down her face and her body began to shake.

"H-He's g-go-gone?"

Palutena nodded suddenly. "I'm sor-"

Reiko burst into tears and dashed past us into the hall. After a few seconds, we heard a door slam.

"Nice going, Pittoo," Viridi muttered.

"She would have found out eventually," I snapped back. Reiko had ruined the mood with her sadness, as Viridi began to argue with me.

"Stop it. Both of you," Palutena commanded.

We stopped and looked at her.

Palutena seemed a bit relieved. "I think I know how to find Pit."

"How?" We both asked.

"Nyx has a habit of seeing through things that I can't, and has an extensive knowledge of the human world."

"Then go talk to her," I replied.

"But we don't get along with Nyx. I don't even know when I last spoke to her," Viridi commented.

"True..."

I stood up. "I'll talk to Reiko. Maybe she can be our spokesperson for Nyx."

"Great idea," Palutena replied.

I nodded and walked towards the hallway. But I wasn't doing this for Palutena. Or Viridi. I was doing this so I could learn more about Reiko. She was an interesting person, but I doubt that she told us everything, despite her introduction. And maybe I wanted to save Pit, because if he died, then I died.

But the main reason for doing this was to figure out why, with all of his faults and annoyingness, Pit had not bothered to mention his little sister.

* * *

**Ace: I just wanted to give Pittoo a reason for talking to Reiko. And his suspicions are correct. She withheld information from Palutena, some of which is crucial to the plot, like Amelia, Nyx, and the Shadow Warriors.**

**Notes:**

***Yeah, like Pittoo isn't a duplicate himself… Reiko is the original Pit clone...**

**Reiko means lovely child.**

**That's all for now. Until next time!**

**Ace**


	3. Memories

**Ace: Hi again! Happy holidays! This is a bit of filler chapter, but there is an action scene in it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

Reiko

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Dark Pit, if you knock one more time I swear that I will kill you!" I yelled. I was hiding in Pit's room and had sat down on his bed. I was surprised that it had taken Dark Pit a while to find me.

Dark Pit opened the door after two seconds. "Found you."

"Late response," I snapped.

Dark Pit shrugged. "How did you know it was me?"

"Whenever you get angry at Pit, you knock rapidly on his door."

Dark Pit didn't respond. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "I have a few questions."

"So do I."

Dark Pit sighed. "Look, Reiko. Pit was on a mission-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I snapped again, but I grabbed his shirt this time. "Don't make any excuses! If you were there, why didn't you save him?!"

Dark Pit's eyes widened slightly, but that was due to my rage. "I wasn't there."

I shoved him. "That figures."

Silence.

Dark Pit finally spoke. "Who are the Shadow Warriors?"

I huffed. "Lady Nyx's army. I'm their commander. And they're more competent that Palutena's wimpy army."

"I'm surprised that you call them 'wimpy' under her own roof."

"She's admitted it herself that they're weak. Like she'll care if I talk about them."

"Who's Amelia?"

"A princess who's also an angel in a nearby kingdom. She's my mom."

"So... You and Pit are royalty?" Dark Pit seemed shocked by this revelation, but I was confused as to why he was.

"Yeah? Didn't he- wait, he probably didn't."

Dark Pit blinked. "So I'm a prince's clone?"

"Basically."

"Who's your dad?"

"He's dead."

"I see."

I raised an eyebrow. "No 'sorry'? Man, you suck."

Dark Pit clenched his fist. "I don't suck."

I stuck my tongue out. "I was being sarcastic. Most people would say that."

Dark Pit glared at me. I ignored him.

"Look, I'm sorry about saying that. But Pit's gone. Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

"... No."

"Exactly."

Palutena entered the room, looking quite concerned, although I could see a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "Are you two okay?"

"I want to kill all of you, but other than I'm fine," I muttered bitterly.

"Reiko... Does Nyx know where the Reapers are?" Palutena asked.

"Well, yeah. They were recently seen trying to reap souls near the town where Pit and I lost someone dear to us."

"I'm sorry, what?" Palutena blinked, but I didn't want to remember that doomed battle. If I did, I would start crying again, and I've already cried enough, so I decided to focus on getting my brother back.

"Nothing. The point is that Nyx found their hideout. She wanted to send me in to fight them, but I wasn't ready yet. I had been hurt in an earlier battle and needed to recover."

"Does that mean that the Reapers helped in kidnapping Pit?" Dark Pit asked.

"No. The Reapers do their own thing. All they do is hide Pandora. That's really the only reason why they'll help Medusa and Hades," Palutena reminded him.

I stood up and began to make my way out of the room when Palutena grabbed my shoulder.

"R-"

"I'm going to see Nyx. And yes, I'm going to get Pit back without your help." I swatted her arm away and walked off.

Palutena raised her eyebrow. Dark Pit gave a mischievous grin and began to follow me.

I didn't give him a glance."I didn't say that you could join me."

"I find it interesting that you refused to take orders from Palutena."

"I don't work for her."

"Sure you don't... Puppet" I rolled my eyes, think about how Dark Pit could have left at any time when he actually didn't leave.

"Shut up."

I pushed open the door to leave the temple, but my body froze. I heard Dark Pit smirk, and I resolved to strangle him the next time we were alone. I managed to turn around and glare at the Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Nature, who held me in place from a distance.

"I can fly on my own," I sighed.

Viridi seemed shocked. "How come you can fly but you buzzard brother doesn't?"

"He isn't a buzzard!"

Dark Pit looked at me. "You can fly by yourself?"

"Yes, and I didn't have to steal someone's soul to do so."

Dark Pit twitched slightly, as if I had called him Pittoo. "Why?"

"For the exact same reason that I get tunnel vision in battle: I don't know. I think it has to do with the fact that my brother's burned a bit when he was a child and I tried to save him, forgetting about the whole world around me. But I can't remember what transpired that day..."

"Hmm..." Palutena replied.

"Now can I please go?"

"Nope," Palutena replied cheerfully in response to my anger.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous to go alone."

"Pit did missions by himself. So I can handle them."

Viridi face palmed. "The last time your brother went on a solo mission, he got kidnapped! That's one too many!"

"Oh..."

Palutena let go. "Reiko, at least have Dark Pit travel with you. We'll watch the battle and help Pittoo fly."

"Stop calling me Pittoo, old Lady!"

In two seconds flat, Dark Pit was forced onto his knees and I had his arm-twisted. "You don't insult women like that, you twit."

Dark Pit growled. "Let go."

"Apologize."

Palutena was trying not to laugh whereupon Viridi has summoned popcorn and was quietly eating them. I focused my attention to Dark Pit, waiting for his response.

"No,' he replied.

I glared at Dark Pit.

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

I twisted his arm tighter. He yelped. "I'm sorry! Now let go of my arm!"

I let go of Dark Pit and let him fall into a heap. Viridi had finished her popcorn and gave me a thumbs-up. Palutena smiled. "I guess Reiko can temporarily take over her brother's position."

"I'm sorry, what?" I responded.

Palutena reached out and straightened my hair like I was her daughter. "Just for now. I'm sending you out as my hero."

"And I get my brother back, correct?"

Palutena nodded.

I grinned. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Ace: And Dark Pit is continuing to glare at Reiko while this is going on...**

**Anyhow, next chapter will introduce Nyx, her army, etc, and show a mission. Let's hope that Reiko don't kill each other before that happens... Viridi, are you seriously eating popcorn right now?**

**Viridi: *shrugs and continues to eat***

**Ace: Whatever. Until next time!**


	4. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus**

* * *

Chapter 4: Escape

Pit

"Is this the Angel you're talking about?" A gruff voice in front of me asked.

I slowly raised my head up to look at the man in the tall robe that covered his face. Hi seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't pinpoint it. The same applied to the guard behind me, but I had bigger things to worry about at the moment. My body ached, and my arms were bound behind me. A soldier wearing dark blue armor from head to toe held onto my arms tightly.

"Yes, he is," the mirror that had Hades' face declared. "While he's rather scrawny and pathetic looking, Pitty-Pat is quite the troublemaker and warrior."

"All I see," the man in the gruff voice replied, "is a young boy who can't avoid getting captured. He doesn't look like a hero."

I growled, and the soldier behind me kicked my stomach. I wheezed, and Hades laughed. "Take him to the dungeon," he ordered.

The soldier nodded and proceeded to drag my body across the floor. I winced several times when a part of the tile scraped against me. After being dragged down two flights of stairs, I was flung into a cell. My body collided with the wall, breaking my right arm. I cried out in pain as the soldier laughed and left.

I laid like that for a while. I could barely move, and I all I could think about was food, Lady Palutena, Reiko, my dead brother Iaphyx, Pizza, Viridi, and Pittoo. (Not necessarily in that order, but Pittoo was last for sure.)

I sighed. How did I get in this predicament? I want to escape and go back to fighting or talking to my sister. Heck, even getting punched in the face by Pittoo is better than this. Wait, no. Getting punched twenty times by Reiko for asking about her love life was better than being stuck in this cell.

I thought back to Iaphyx. He always knew how to escape. He could escape from a straight-jacket inside of a guarded cell without anyone noticing, and then beat up everyone within a two mile radius of the prison. He could fight in his own without a god. He was unstoppable. Everyone wanted him to work for them, even Lady Palutena herself. With him under anyone's control, their army would be unbreakable. They would win every battle they were up against. It hurt Reiko and myself that everyone ignored us. Iaphyx promised that he would watch over us and help us. He kept this promise up, even after Nyx picked Reiko and Palutena offered me a job.

Iaphyx's willingness to help us got him killed in front of us.

I blinked the tears away. Iaphyx was dead. He couldn't come back. His soul was probably gone, taken away by a monster in the Underworld.

As reality returned to me, I slowly got on my knees, only to fall forward. I groaned and grabbed my head with my left hand.

Wait.

I looked up and stared at my arms. My hands, once bound behind me, were now free. My right arm, however, was still broken. The chains holding my arms had shattered or something like that, and it was probably broke when I was thrown in this cell.

My heart surged slightly with hope. I got on my knees again and slowly stood up. I clutched my right arm, which kept throbbing. Sighing, I ripped a part of my toga and used it to wrap my arm. It didn't fix it, but at least it will hold for now.

Slowly, I got up and wobbled towards the cell door. I shook it, and it opened. I smiled, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. It seemed really easy to escape, almost as if they wanted me to. That thought alone scared me.

As I left the cell, I slowly trudged forward. I had to get out of here. I needed to escape.

I walked for several minutes, avoiding guards at every step. It seemed to easy. There weren't any guards to be seen. The corridors were empty. It seemed like escape was near.

I should have realized that it was a trap.

The guard from earlier was waiting for me as I entered a high vaulted room with several windows taunting me by showing the outside. His black mask concealed his face, and a black sword was gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed.

"Home," I spat.

"I don't think so..." He raised his sword at me, and launched himself at me. I sidestepped and landed backwards. I scrambled up as he lunged again, and he missed. Stumbling backwards, I grabbed a nearby vase and chucked it at him. He dodged it with little effort.

"Such a pathetic throw," he taunted. "I can't believe you took the bait for this."

"Bait?"

He laughed as he stalked closer. "My master wanted to see what would happen if we manipulated your surroundings to see if you escaped. It seems that he was right. You would take the bait without being cautious!"

A kick in the ribs sent my flying to the opposite wall. I hit it hard, and slumped down.

The guard laughed again. "Pathetic."

I growled as I slowly picked myself up. I grabbed a shield in front of me, and with careful aim, I spun around and tossed it at the guards head.

"Argh!" His mask came off. I grinned smugly in victory, but that dissipated as soon as I looked at the guard glaring at me.

No way...

As his face processed through my mind, he dashed towards me with an inhuman speed. He fisted my tunic, and lifted me up.

"Well played, Pit. You almost had me there for a second," the guard taunted. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

I teared up as he dragged me away. It wasn't crying because I failed to escape. I wasn't crying because he threw me into the cell by using my broken arm.

I was crying because my dead brother Iaphyx leaned forward through the cell bars and whispered, "I'm going to tell on you, little brother and you're going to ge in so much trouble. I hope that this teaches you a lesson."

* * *

**Ace: Apologies for the short chapter, but I will show Nyx next time, I promise.**

**Ace**


	5. Anabiel

**Ace: Happy Holidays! Here is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus**

* * *

Chapter 5: Anabiel

Reiko

I sighed as I landed on a random island in the sky. It was rather lovely, with lush grass and a beautiful fountain in the center. Mountains cradled the greenery, adding a majestic air to it. However, I didn't have time to admire it.

"I'll contact Nyx," I told Palutena. Dark Pit landed nearby, but he was more interested in the sunset than the island.

"Ok then," Palutena replied enthusiastically. "Let's see if she can help us."

"Lady Nyx?" I called out. "Lady Nyx, it's me, Reiko, the commander of your warriors!"

No response. I looked at Dark Pit. "She's not here."

"No duh," he replied.

I sighed. "I don't what to do now... Do I keep trying, or do I go to her temple?"

Dark Pit didn't answer. Sighing, I decided to try again.

"Lady-"

"Get down!" Dark Pit yelled as he tackled me from behind. We both hit the ground hard as something whizzed over us. Dark Pit jumped up and turned around.

I got up and turned around as well, only to see a female angel land on the island. She had long black hair and wore a black diadem with a purple gem in the middle. She wore a long black sleeved shirt that stopped at her midriff and a black skirt that stopped above her knees, with leggings that stopped at her knees. A black and silver mask covered her face. In her outstretched arm was a black gun pointed at me.

"Hello Reiko and Dark Pit," she said in a sweet-song voice. "It's time for you to die."

She pulled the trigger on her gun, and as the bulled exited the barrel, Dark Pit and I dodged the bullet. I pulled my Viridi Palm out, and Dark Pit pulled out his staff. He lunged towards the Angel as I aimed my hand at her and fired. She dodged my attack, and sidestepped as Dark Pit attempted to attack her. She jumped up and flew into the mountains.

"Seriously?" Dark Pit scoffed. "She's running away? Coward."

I shook my head. "She's trying to get a better position to kill us."

In that second, the Angel pulled her trigger, and a bullet passed by me, inches from my head. To think that if I had moved, I would have died...

"This isn't fair," Dark Pit grumbled as we dashed towards the mountain. "She's making it hard to find her."

"I think that's the point..." I replied.

Bullets riddled the air, and by some luck, Dark Pit and I were able to avoid them. Dark Pit switched to his Silver Bow and aimed at the Angel. He pulled back several arrows and released the bow, allowing for the arrows to fly. Several of the arrows missed, but two of them hit her. She left her hiding space and flew to the other end of the mountain. I grabbed a rope from my pocket and began to swing it above my head.

"Lady Nyx! Lady Palutena! Lady Viridi! Help us!" I yelled.

Silence. I sighed and released the rope. It swung forward towards the Angel, but it missed her foot. I yanked the rope back and began to swing it again.

"She's needs to stop moving!" I yelled to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit took an X bomb and chucked it at her. It froze in the air and shot lasers in four directions. The lasers missed myself and Dark Pit, but they hit the Angel. She fell down and let go of my rope again. It grabbed her foot, and began to tug me towards her. I let go of the rope, and it began to coil itself around the Angel. She began to swear as the rope tightened.

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow at me. "Impressive."

I shrugged. "That's how I end my fights within two minutes if I aim it right."

"Ok, now I officially hate you," he replied. "That would have been useful against Pandora."

"It doesn't work on balls of flame," I explained as we approached the Angel. "And it doesn't work all the time. One of my fellow Angels broke it a few years ago."

"She wasn't a ball of flame. She- Nevermind. Let's deal with one issue at a time."

Dark Pit crossed his arms as he approached the Angel. "What the hell were you trying to do?"

"Kill you," she replied.

"Why?" I asked. "What would you gain from that?"

"I wanted to kill you guys for fun. Besides, I could gain Pit from your deaths."

I sighed. "Pit's my brother."

"And he stole my looks," Dark Pit added.

She smirked. "Yeah right. But with you gone, he could be my brother."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Take off my mask," she asked.

"No," Dark Pit replied.

"Do it if you want to understand why I want you dead."

I shrugged and knelt down. Grabbing her mask, I gently lifted it off and gasped. Dark Pit froze in shock.

Her face looked like mine, except it was also like Dark Pit if he was a female.

"My name," she stated quietly, "is Anabiel. I am Reiko's reflection and Dark Pit's twin sister."

She glanced at me. "You're attached to Pit, your twin. And as your reflection, I take your attributes and take them to extremes."

I gasped. "So if I want to care for my brother..."

"... I will kill anyone who so much as looks at him with hate," she finished.

"Why doesn't this apply to Dark Pit?" I asked. "He's basically Pit."

"He isn't Pit," she insisted. "Pit isn't a jerk to people."

Dark Pit gritted his teeth. "Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so," I replied. "What now?"

The entire island shook suddenly, sending Dark Pit and myself to the ground. Anabiel cursed.

I quickly got up and freed Anabiel. "What's happening?"

She cursed. "The Underworld Army. They're attacking!"

The three of us ran to the edge of the island. Monster of all sorts were ramming into the island. At the rate they were going, the island was going to crash into the village below.

"Lady Nyx!" I yelled. "Are you seeing this?"

"All communications with the Gods are disabled!" Anabiel yelled. "They can't see what's happening!"

"Why's that?" Dark Pit yelled as the wind began to pick up.

Anabiel sighed. "They want us dead."

* * *

**Ace: Dark Pit also has an older brother, but he will be known as Anabiel's contact until he appears.**

**As for Dark Pit not talking much to Anabiel, he was in shock that he had a sister.**

**Here are the Character Personalities of the Angel's:**

**Pit - naive**  
**Reiko - realist**  
**Dark Pit - tsundere**  
**Anabiel - yandere(?) (Not sure if Yandere applies in this situation. If it doesn't, then she's just nuts)**  
**Iaphyx - Evil (formerly had an older brother personality)**  
**Anabiel's Contact - ?**

**Until next time!**

**Ace**


	6. Aurum Spider

**Ace: Hello** **again. I bring** **another chapter, picking** **off** **where** **it** **ended** **last** **time**.

* * *

Chapter 6: Aurum Spider

Reiko

"This is going to be fun," Anabiel declared after doing a quick survey of the enemy. She reloaded her gun and stood at the ready position, eager to engage with the enemy.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. "There's a thousand enemies out there!"

"I probably am crazy," Anabiel admitted. "But I'm still doing this."

"We have a high chance of dying!" Dark Pit added.

"No we won't. Reiko can take 400 of them out, and I'll deal with the other 600."

"What about me?" Dark Pit asked.

"You don't give a damn about anything, baka." She nodded to me. "Jump!" She ran to the edge of the island and jumped off, flying towards the fray. I nodded and took off after her. We circled the air above the enemies for a second, then we descended down on them, creating a storm of bullets and projectiles. Several enemies were taken down, but several others began to pursue us. I fly up to avoid them, and Anabiel shot all of them down. I glanced at her as I flew down at her and flew back into the fray.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. "You wanted to kill me a second ago."

"Consider it a debt repaid for not killing me on the spot earlier," she replied. "And actually, I wanted to kill you four minutes ago."

"Why the change of heart?"

She grimaced. "If you die, I die."

Before I could ask how she quickly changed her mind, more enemies flew in our direction. We slashed and shot our way through them, diminishing their numbers significantly. They were rather weak, and within five minutes, they were all gone.

"That was easy," I declared as we landed on a nearby island, which was a jungle.

"Too easy," Anabiel muttered as she brushed some dirt off of her. "They were insta-kills. Enemies should not be knocked out like dominoes... Unless..."

I waited for her to continue. Before she could, the ground began to shake violently, toppling us over.

"What the hell?" Anabiel yelled as she jumped on her feet. I got up as well, and froze in shock at the monster before us.

"What is that?" Anabiel asked.

It was a giant spider. It was humongous, easily taller than Palutena. Green lines ran up and down its legs, and it had green eyes as well. It's pinchers were jagged, and the body was white.

"An Aurum spider?" I exclaimed.

"What's Aurum?" Anabiel asked.

I grimaced. "The Aurum was a race of aliens that attempted to destroy the Earth. They harvested portions of it to create more soldiers, and were really great at stealing enemy ideas."

"Whatever happened to them?"

"Pit defeated the majority of them with Hades and Viridi. The rest were exiled to other end of the galaxy," I explained briefly. "There's more to the story, but not enough time to tell it."

Anabiel scoffed. "Apparent Idiot Spider here didn't get the memo."

The Spider took offense to that, and launched itself at us. We both rolled to the side and began to shoot at it. It recoiled and jumped away. It began to charge a laser from its eyes, but Anabiel kneeled down and aimed at it with her scope. Pulling the trigger, she shot it, destroying one of the eyes and stopping the laser. Enraged, the spider dashed over to her and knocked her down. Before it could crush her with a leg, a blur of black dashed by, taking the leg out and unbalancing the spider. Anabiel noticed this and got up, taking out another leg by swinging her rifle at it. She then flew over the spider and landed next to me. Dark Pit then joined us.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

Dark Pit glared at Anabiel. "I refuse to be considered weak." She smirked at Dark Pit, and that didn't seem to help matters.

"I destroyed the enemies you left behind," he warned.

"Those were wimps," she retorted haughtily.

"They were headed to the human world!"

"The humans could have dealt with them."

As they began to argue, the Spider fired a laser at us. I dodged it and lunged at it, taking out another leg. I grinned when I landed, and continued to dodge the now unstable spider.

Dark Pit noticed this and aimed his staff at the spider. His shots hit the spider on the back, and it began to sway dangerously.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"REIKO!" Anabiel screeched.

I looked up, only to be knocked back by the spider. I landed close to the edge of the island, and my vision began to sway. I attempted to get up, but I blacked out before I could do so.

* * *

Anabiel

I glared at Dark Pit as he returned to the island with Reiko in his arms. The Aurum Spider had been defeated, but it was nearly at the cost of Reiko's life. When she was hit by the spider, she had been knocked out and fell off the island. Dark Pit ran after her and caught her while I finished off the spider. I wasn't exactly pleased with Dark Pit's actions, as Reiko could have easily taken out another leg and end the spider right then and there.

"You nearly killed her."

Dark Pit glared at me. "So?"

"We both could of died, you stupid idiot!"

Dark Pit sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that I had bad judgement, but right now we need Reiko to wake up."

"Take her to Palutena," I replied as I started to walk off.

"Palutena isn't listening to us. All connections with the gods have been cut off."

I stopped in my tracks. I had forgotten about that. If that was the case, we were screwed.

"_Little sis..._" A voice whispered in my ear.

I touched the earpiece that rested in my ear. "What is it, Rouge?" I snapped in annoyance.

_"Why don't you take Rei to me? I could heal her, and help you as well," _he offered.

"Yeah right," I replied.

"_All contact with the gods is gone, Ana. The only way we can stop this is to band together_."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you," I hissed. Dark Pit looked at me, and seemed to hold Reiko closer to him.

Rogue thought this over. "_How about I explain what is going on? I happen to know a lot about this situation_."

I couldn't argue with that logic. "Fine. But no funny business."

"Of course not," he replied before he cut the connection. I sighed and looked at Dark Pit. "I know someone who can help us."

"Who is it?" Dark Pit asked as he approached me.

I grimaced. "Our older brother Rogue."

* * *

**Ace: I'll explain what will happen next time, as well as shed some light on Pit's condition.**

**For those of you who are curious, Dark Pit is freaking out because if Reiko doesn't get better soon, they may not be able to find Pit quickly. And also because he might care for her well being. Anabiel, on the other hand, is still trying to get used to the idea of not killing Reiko, as Rogue ordered her not to just before they fought together.**

**Ace**


End file.
